Morning Warmth
by Golden Halo
Summary: Kyoko unintentionally tells the man she loves how she truly feels about him early in the morning. Oneshot.


A/N: I've got early-morning thoughts about my love to thank for the inspiration for this fluffy one-shot. Thank you to every read, review, and follow. You guys are the reason I keep writing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Withdrawing from the ties of sleep, Kyoko slowly opened her heavy eyelids. As she retreated from unconsciousness, the most desirable and pleasant perceptions flooded her senses. She was propped up, leaning comfortably at a slight incline on several fluffy pillows, but the cozy, secure warmth wrapped around her was not a reflection of her temperature on the sheets. On top of her, his head cushioned by her breasts, the man she was in love with slept soundly. His arms outlined her waist, loosely looping around her body. The silky sheets around them kept the temperature in a perfect tandem between too toasty and too cool. Kyoko could feel his breath on her arm, lethargic and even, safe and calming. She smiled tenderly, and careful not to disturb his slumber, moved her left arm to lightly rest it on his head. Kyoko craned her neck and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of his head.

Sighing peacefully, she looked to the side and checked the time. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 4:28 a.m., which meant her love would be asleep for a while longer. Absentmindedly running her fingers through his soft, blond hair, she murmured quietly, "I love you, my fairy prince."

Once those six words left her lips, she felt it wasn't enough. There were so many things that he was to her, much more than the love of her life and her fairy prince from her childhood. As he slept, she began to whisper things to him, trying to accurately portray her emotions and feelings to his sleeping figure.

"Love, there aren't enough words in the language to accurately describe everything you are. You are determined, hardworking, and strong-willed. Once you start something, you'll sacrifice almost everything, including sleep and meals, to get it just right. Watching you do anything, whether it's acting or attempting to make me meals when I'm sick, is incredibly inspirational to me. I look up to you in more ways than just acting, and I want you to know it.

You are made of the toughest stuff, strong enough to withstand anything, and I know I can lean on you for everything and anything I could ever need. I hope I can be strong for you, and have you feel that you can rely on me for anything, just as much as I know I can rely on you.

You are the most caring, compassionate, sweet, loving person in all of the world. Despite your fame, you remain humble to everyone, even the nosiest of reporters and interview hosts. If you see a child drop their ice cream on the sidewalk, or accidentally release their balloon, you'll buy them a new one on the spot just so they won't feel sad. Even when it's not a holiday, you bring me gifts, showering me with things you might've just seen in passing and thought I might take a liking to. You also give me things that are important to you, even though I've told you that you don't have to. It's just your way of showing your love."

Reminding herself to keep her voice no louder than a whisper, she continued, "At home, when we're alone, you are mischievous and playful, lighthearted and flirtatious. Sometimes it's not even just us, and you'll lean over and whisper something slick in my ear, knowing exactly what effects you have on me. I love the games you play, because I know the only rules of it are to play it with copious amounts of love. And I love that look of surprise on your face every time I respond to your flirts smoothly, but you should know I could never do the same with anyone else.

You read me like an open book. Every move I make, every sound that comes out of my mouth, I know you pick up on the smallest details of it. You're almost unbelievably intuitive, and you somehow know that I'm not every time I say "I'm fine". I can trust you with anything, from the sources of my bad day at work to the things I'd like to try in the bedroom. I know that you know that you can trust me, too, with anything in your life, no matter how small or large."

Slowing the movements of her fingers in his silky, golden locks, but not stopping them completely, Kyoko smiled. "I love the way you make me feel. Every little thing you do for me makes me smile, and the thought of those things later lightens my mood and puts a spring in my step, even if you're not around at the moment. The spontaneous presence of memories of things we do at night are what I use if I need to blush in a particular scene, and my imagination wanders to you every break I get...sometimes even when I'm supposed to be focusing on other work-related tasks. Things we're planning to do together in the future, whether it's riding in a hot air balloon or going on a surprise road trip around the country always, _always_ makes me look forward to seeing you again. Every little topic we talk about makes me love and want you more, and I can't ever completely stop thinking of you. I'm completely addicted to you."

Kyoko let out another content sigh. "Love, you give me tingles. They always start in my heart, and spread from there. You stimulate my brain and present challenges of all kinds, and I love every minute I'm with you. You truly make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, and I can't fully express how honored I am to not only know you, but have the privilege to fall asleep with you, and to wake up in your arms. I know for a fact that I am the luckiest girl, to be loved so intensely and passionately as you love me. You're open-minded and admirable, and you'll stand up for what's important to you and for what's right. It goes without saying that you are my best friend. There is nobody, not a single person in the entire world that could ever compare. I love you with every fiber of my being...every shred of my existence...with everything I am. I love you, Hizuri Kuon." Kyoko finished, and dropped another kiss on his head.

Arms tightened around her waist, and Kyoko gasped in astonishment as her eyes opened wide. "K-Kuon...how long have you been awake?"

He opened his eyes, the brilliant, bright green meeting her surprised golden ones. "Long enough, angel." He grinned boyishly as she blushed, and held her tighter as he continued, "You are the only one for me. I can't tell you how much you mean to me, or how insanely happy you make me. Every day, I woke up to a good morning text, and I thought I had it as good as I was gonna get it. Now...waking up to you, your smile, your eyes, all those things you said...I know there's nothing better in the world. I love you too, Hizuri Kyoko."


End file.
